Rogue: Drinking My Shadows Away
by darkchannel30
Summary: What would happen if Rogue was found all alone, drinking his sorrows away. What would happen if he had a one night stand with the last girl he should have been with. What if he slept with the daughter of Gildarts Clive
1. Chapter 1: The Night Before

**This is a Rogue x Cana fanfiction inspired by 'One night with a Dragon' and I feel like we need more love between the two.**

 **I also decided to add in some other pairings into this like Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia, and Elfman x Evergreen**

 **Chapter 1:**

 ** _The Night Before_ **

* * *

**July 15**

"Hey guys as my first official decree as your new Master I order you to throw me a surprise party for my 20th birthday" The Master of the Sabertooth guild Sting Eucliffe declared to his friends while wearing a plastic crown similar to the king's on his head.

"Frosch thinks so too" stated the pink frog while Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, Orga, and especially Minerva look at him as if he went insane.

"Great idea Sting. I knew would live up to the task of being Master of the guild and adding that pool was awesome as well" said Lector with great pride and excitement.

While the two exceeds were talking the Sabertooth mages were not completely convince on having a party so soon after the Grand Magic Games.

"Ummm Master" Yukino was trying to say something but remembering that the Dragon Slayer didn't like being called 'Master' "I mean Sting do think it's really a good idea for you...us to throw a party for your birthday" she said nervously.

"She's right I don't remember Sabertooth having a celebration for someone's birthday" Rufus said matter-a-factly.

"Actually I don't remember anyone even mentioning their birthday" stated Orga remember how the guild use to be all about work and no play.

"Do you even know the date of your actual birthday" said Rogue not believing that he does ' _Knowing him he just want to have a party and seeing get the whole guild involved this will not end well_ ' he thought showing disapproval.

"Come on don't be like that you guys. I thought you were my friends...show some support" He said with a look of betrayal "I just thought we can start things right...you know starting a new leaf and all that junk" Sting explained and trying to reason with them while Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga trying to convince him not too but Minerva kept quite and thought long and hard on this matter.

" _Sigh_ I think he's right you guys" Minerva said witch caused the others even Sting to look at her in shock.

"WHAT" yelled Rogue as he looked at his idiotic friend Sting who was beaming at this with a bright smile.

"I knew you'll see it my way"

"But we can't just do this over night. This will take weeks of planning seeing it's for the Master of this guild it's only natural to invite the others as well. Mainly the ones who participated in the Grand Magic Games" Minerva said this with that look in her eyes that cause Sting to have that odd feeling again.

"But...But that sounds like work" Sting said losing his enthusiasm.

"Of course it is do you honestly think this will be all fun and games"

"YES...that the very definition of the word party" Sting said not knowing he should have the party any more.

"Well it's not we have a lot of work people so lets move it" Minerva said while the men had fear in their eye knowing full well she's a perfectionist and must have everything down to a Tea.

"Can I least were my crown" Sting said with the puppy dog eyes.

" _Sigh_ Fine"

After a whole weeks of planning they sent out the invitation letters to the following guilds and it's members : Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quattro Puppy, and especially Mermaid Heel

 _We invite you Master ... and your members to a casual get together for Master Sting's Birthday party at the end of August._

 _Witch will be located in_ _the Capital of Fiore,_ _Crocus at Sabertooth's Guild Hall._

 _We hope you'll join our festivities in games, alcohol, music, food, swimming, dancing, and_

 _a bingo tournament with a special grand prize._

 **Fairy Tail**

Makarov was carefully reading the letter while stroking his facial hair "I see well I think we're over do for a party"

"Party what party" Natsu ask in excitement while the rest of his team mates were just as carious.

"A birthday party for your friend Sting Eucliffe" he explained

"Wait Sting's having a party Heck Yeah I'm going" Natsu was getting all fried up while the rest of the guild took notice. After the commotion Makarov explained that they're are invited to a party and they have to be in their best behavior. Erza gave Natsu and Gray and the other men a deadly warning that if they do anything idiotic or begin to strip they will know the true meaning of pain. The men did their best Happy "Aye" impression and gave their word to not do anything stupid while the women were discussing amongst themselves.

"So do you guys think we should get him something" Mira suggested

"You think so" said Cana as she drank her 5th barrel of booze

"Yeah we should but what though" Wendy said in excitement while holding her Exceed.

"A rare book"

"High quality booze"

"A new pistol"

"Glasses"

"Well if he's anything like Natsu he would enjoy something that's loud and destructive" Lucy said thinking that all Dragon Slayers were the same.

"Nonsense" The girls heard a voice and notice Erza was walking towards them and notice the _men_ of the guild were cowering like children.

"I have the perfect present in mind" She said with glimmer in her eyes while the rest sweatdrop at this as Mira giggled.

 **Mermaid Heel**

Seeing that the master of the women only guild is away on business, the self-proclaimed second in command Kagura Mikazuchi read the letter that was sent to the guild. She read the letter not knowing weather or not to go seeing that they most likely invited them to _have a good time_. She decided not to bother the girls with this silly matter and forces more on training.

"What do have there Kagura" She heard someone and quickly hide the letter behind her back.

"Nothing I have nothing" Kagura panic as she recognized a curious cat's voice. She turned around and found the other members of Team Rabbit Millianna and Araña Webb.

"What are hiding Kagura" said Araña as she gave her friend a suspicious look while the sneaky cat grabbed the letter that her friend was trying desperately to hide.

"I got it" Millianna cheered at this and notice it was indeed a letter "Kagura is this a love letter OMG who's it from" she begged an answer from her as she invading her personal space.

"Let me see that" said Araña as she just took the letter and actually read it "This isn't a love letter. This is a party invitation for the guild" she said with an irritated look.

"WHAT" Millianna yelled in shock "and you were going to hide this from us"

"I thought we could use the time to train rather than going to party" said Kagura trying to sound honorable but back down as Araña gave her that look of hers.

"Kagura all you do is train this is the perfect chance to unwind and have fun" Araña said trying to reason with her.

"Yeah and let's not forget this is a perfect opportunity to find yourself a boyfriend" teased Millianna witch caused Kagura face turn red. They continued this conversation till Kagura finally gave up on the matter. They also thought it would be appropriate to bring a present even though it's a casual get together.

 **Lamia Scale**

Master Ooba read the invitation letter while having a unpleasant look "Why that no good youngster...he just recently became the master of his guild and he's already treating it like a game" she complained.

"Master what's the matter"

"What seems to be the problem"

"Tell us now "

Master Ooba heard the voices that came from behind and notice that it belonged to Lyon Vastia, Jura Nekis and Toby.

"It's seems that we are invited to a birthday party for the newest Master of Sabertooth" the old woman explained witch sounded more of a complaint.

"But isn't that a good thing though" asked the Maker Mage.

"It is not. That blond buffoon thinks being a Master's all fun and games" Ooba half yelled this while waving her finger near Toby "I'll show him a good spinning" the members sweatdrop at this and feeling sorry for the dog boy.

"So what do you think we should get him"

"How should I know"

 **Blue Pegasus**

Master Bob read the letter and felt excitement not able to wait to see the young blonde boy. Master Bob is known to give a birthday kiss to his members and to any young handsome man he knows. Ichiya also read the letter and saw this as the perfect opportunity to show his handsome face.

"MEN We are going to a party this is our time to shine" Ichiya said while posing and having sparkles around.

"Yes Master"

"Of course Sensei"

"Understood Teacher"

The Trimens said with passion to their respected leader as they looked at him with amazement. While the three idiots were doing this Jenny thought there was more to it.

' _Humm I bet this is some ploy to get closer to me, but unfortunately I'm already taken_ ' she thought this not knowing what to do if Sting confessed his love for her on his birthday of all days.

 **Quattro Cerberus**

Seeing the Master of the guild is a former member of Fairy Tail, Goldmine would fine any good excuse to have a wild time.

"Hey guys are you ready to have a WILD time" he half yelled to his guild.

"YEAH"

"Bacchus! Seeing you have good taste I want you to get the best booze you can find" Asked the Master

"You got it" he said while half drunk.

"AND DON"T DRINK IT" this caused the drunk to cry in shock.

* * *

 **August 29**

The night at the party, every member of the Sabertooth guild brought all the works. They have lights on the ceiling, a DJ and it's none other then the Soul King, the best alcohol jewels can buy, and they hired the best chef in the capital but what got people really excited was the bingo prizes.

Sting couldn't be any happier he never really had a birthday and now he was going to have the biggest, craziest, wildest birthday bash of the year. It was so big even Jason came to put it on the next issue on Sorcerer Weekly. But the party didn't truly began till the last of the guest arrived, Fairy Tail who showed up with the drinking beauty Cana Alberona.

"Natsu" Sting called out his hero

"Hey birthday boy" Natsu replied

"Lucy"

"Yukino"

Both of the Celestial Mages hugged each other seeing that it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Rogue along with the two exceeds also greeted the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Gajeel it's good to see you" said Rogue followed by "Frosch thinks so too"

"Sup why do you look more gloomy then usual" Gajeel said who was too close to a petite blue haired girl that irritated the Dragon Slayer for some reason.

"It's nothing you must me imagining thing" he said and though to himself ' _Why does he allow this girl to be so close to him. Is she his woman... I don't smell his scent on her_ ' he was trying to make sense at this but couldn't.

After their greetings they continued with the party they had a singing competition _Natsu won who knew he had such talent_ , they also had a MPF and thankfully Cana didn't participated, and finally the bingo tournament witch Max won he was disappointed that the prize was a date with Minerva. Some of the Fairy Tail Mages betted on he won't survive or that he would be too scared to go.

It was a night that no one will ever forget especially Sting when he got his presents; He had gotten a book, magic glasses, and a pink frog costume who for some reason got Erza excited; He also received a rabbit, spider, and cat plushy from Mermaid Heel;A book titled ' _How to be a good master and not screw up on the first day_ ' first edition, a bonsai tree, an eyebrow grooming kit, and a sock from Lamia Scale; A kiss from Master Bob, perfume, and an autograph picture of a semi nude Jenny from Blue Pegasus;And booze, booze, and more booze from Quattro couldn't be happier but he could have gone without the kiss from Master Bob. He also received a real crown from the members of Sabertooth who all chipped in for it.

"Natsu do you like the food" said the birthday boy in excitement as while Natsu was eating a giant plate of squid.

"It's the best I ever had...oh before I forget I got you a present" he said as he pulled out a small box. Sting slowly opened the white scarf that was similar to his.

"Natsu this is...I don't know what to say"

"Hehe don't say anything just wear it" Natsu said with a big grin.

Sting could be any happier that he is know and every single person enjoy the party and having fun, well mostly everyone. Rogue didn't wanted to be a party pooper but he didn't enjoy social gatherings so he just stayed at the corner mining his own business.

Later that night the bountiful brunette started a drinking competition witch caused all the men to participate(Also Erza who could back down from a challenge). A hour latter at the 78th round Rogue decided to leave to who knows where, 12 rounds latter Erza passed out so it was down to Cana and Bacchus while the rest ether passed out or decided to quit.

"I would quit if I were you little lady" stated Bacchus who looked a bit tipsy.

"Thua hummm yummpol" Cana who started this couldn't even speak properly and fainted.

* * *

 **August 30**

After 30 minutes of roaming the streets of Crocus, Rogue decided to drink some more at a bar/in called Honey Bone. Frosch didn't like the smell or taste of alcohol so this was a rare opportunity to drink his sorrows away. After enjoying a bottle of sake he though to himself ' _I wonder if I will ever find my mate. Do I even want a mate'_ once a Dragon Slayer mates he can't have another so he had to choose wisely. Even Gajeel who look so close to his woman hadn't mated yet, he didn't know what to think so he just continued to drink.

He enjoyed the depressing atmosphere and silence till...

"HEEEEEY give me your best stuff" he heard a female's voice witch he could tell was wasted as she stubbles the seat next to him.

"Hello their handsome are...wait aren't you that Shade Gecko Killer" she said while taking a sip of her sake that the bartender provided to her.

"Shadow Dragon Slayer" he said while irritated as he corrected to the boozed up brunette "Hey aren't you that Zana chick from Fairy Tail"

"I'm Cana not Zana" she said "So do you always enjoy drinking alone or do you want me to keep you company" Cana said while leaning on him make sure he could feel her _girls_.

"I don't mind company but just to make things clear I'm only doing this to drink my sorrows away, not to have a good time" he explained while having a depressing look.

"Don't you mean drinking your shadows away" Cana said while being easily amused by her own joke "Hey barkeep give me and my buddy over hear another round"

The barkeep gave them another bottle to the youngsters. Rogue couldn't help but smile while looking at her, he had to admit it is nice to have a drinking buddy. After poring their drinks they both held their glasses high and cheered.

"Cheers"

"Cheers"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rogue could feel the shining sun beaming at his face after a few moments he realized that he had a hangover that was practically killing him. After the night he had he swear to himself to never even look at alcohol ever again. As he tried opening in his eyes and stretched out in his bed he realized that he was on a bed. He couldn't remember how he got in but what got him more surprised was that their was a sleeping figure next to him. He recognized the long brown hair and he decided to lean in closer to see her sleeping face. At that moment he realized that he slept with Cana Alberona.

No worse he slept with Gildarts Clive's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

**After a while of thinking about how to approach with the story.**

 **So I decided to add Minerva into the picture for more spice between Cana and Rogue as well as Laxus**

 **Chapter 2:**

 ** _The Day After_ **

* * *

**September 1**

Rogue tried his best to keep his composure and NOT wake up the sleeping brunette. It's not like he finds her unattractive actually he finds her extremely beautiful, it just that she has a daddy that can shatter him with his pinky. LITERALLY! But another thought came to his mind _why is there a pineapple in the room?_

' _Not good. Not good. Not good_ ' he continued thinking this till she started to show sighs of waking up.

" _Grunt huuh_ My head" Cana manage to grunt as she sat up with her hand on her head. "Where am I...morning handsome, did we?, you know?" she said while the last part sounded like a question.

"I'm afraid so" he said shyly trying to avoid his gaze on the topless woman.

"Well don't sound so disappointed" Cana said while looking at him and notice that he was looking away ' _well this guy knows how to make a lady feel_ _special'_ she thought sarcastically. "You know you don't have to be so shy. We did apparently slept together" she said while not covering herself.

"I was drunk, we were drunk"

"Yes we were. Don't worry about it happens to the best of us so put so much thought into it" she said like it was completely natural for people there age to do _if you weren't a Dragon Slayer_.

At this point the young Dragon Slayer was in a panic, he had mated with someone who he barley knows and what's worst it was a one night stand. Once a Dragon or Dragon Slayer mated with someone and receive a mating mark that someone is a mate for life. So in other words he was screwed.

"Hey if you're going to stare at that pineapple all day, I'm going to take a shower" she said while getting and showing naked back at him. As she walked to the bathroom without him noticing she already has the mating mark on her shoulder blade. Yep he was defiantly screwed he wondered if he should write his will know.

Cana entered the bathroom and began her shower. As she felt the cold water on her skin she had realized that she has time to think.

"OMG what have I done Gildarts is going to kill me " she half yelled at this with panic. After a few minutes she reclaimed her composure she tried to play it off but she had NEVER gotten drunk enough to the point where she slept with someone. But what got her more nervous was that the fact that she slept with Mr. Gloomy here, she felt like crying. She wasn't like most girls she will admit that, but she still had some girlish dreams like giving her first to someone special after being swept off her feet with a romantic evening at a high class restaurant and dancing under the stars.

She had no one to blame but herself.

While Cana was taking a really long shower, Rogue couldn't help but to felt a little hurt seeing how casual Cana's being. _'What should I do, how do I explained my one night stand that she's my mate for_ _life, would she even want me to be her mate, I'm I destined to be alone for the rest of my life'_ he paused for a moment and took a deep breath as he continued his thought _'Where did that pineapple came from_ ' he questioned trying to remember last night.

After getting out of the shower and use her Card Magic to get a change of clothes she wear black jeans and a red short sleeve button up shirt. A she got out she saw a half naked Rogue dressing himself, and she couldn't help but blush at the sight of the yummy eye candy.

"Ummm You know you could have gotten a shower before you go. You still smell like someone who has been bathing in alcohol" She said trying to make the situation less awkward.

"You think so" he said sniffing himself.

"Yeah and don't worry about your privacy I'm leaving anyway" Cana said walking towards him and handed him one of her Call Cana Cards "Call me if you're ever in Magnolia" she said right before giving him a kiss on the cheek "And like I said don't put to much thought into it" Cana then walk through the doors like nothing happened.

After a while Rouge took his shower in silence and left the Honey Bone bar/inn. He just wanted to die and put this night behind him.

* * *

 **Cana**

After that night Cana swear to NEVER to drink that much ever again as she continued her walk of shame. She continued walking to the inn that the Fairy Tail guild were staying while at Crocus.

' _What should I do? Should I keep this secret to the grave? Should I talked to someone...But who_ ' Cana asked herself this thinking what her female friends would say when they found out she had slept with someone.

Lucy: She would probably freak out and blame the whole situation on Rogue.

Mira: She will freak out saying how a cute couple we could be and how our babies will look.

Juvia: She will ask me my secret on how to get a dark haired man in one night.

Erza: She would charge through the gates of the Sabertooth Guild Hall and demand Rogue to take 'responsibility'.

" _Sigh_ I should just keep thus to myself" she said with a sweatdrop but couldn't help wonder what her Gildarts would do if he finds out.

Apocalypse

Ragnarok

Armageddon

All of the above, either way he won't find out. She continued to walk until she stopped for a quick breakfast at a local café called the Sun Eaters. After taking her seat she waited for the waitress to take her order.

"Good morning, may I take your..." the waitress couldn't finished her sentence when she realized she was talking to a Fairy Tail mage.

"Hey aren't you Minerva from Sabertooth. What are you doing in a place like this?" Cana said casually at the young woman who was wearing a simple red maid costume with a white apron. Minerva couldn't help but felt embarrass at this.

"Well...I umm.." she tried to say something but then cleared her throat "Sting believes that I need more people skills, so he decided to have me working at a café" she explained while feeling shame. Cana just stared at her menu in silence that Minerva provided.

"Yeah I don't really care...can I a cheese omelette with spinach and chicken sausages on the side with a cup of black coffee" said Cana to the Territory Mage irritation who grew a tick mark. After a deep breath Minerva came back _eventually_ and gave the Fairy Tail wizard her breakfast.

"Here you go please enjoy" Minerva manage to say through her teeth but then remembered something. "Before I forget, your friends have been looking for you ever since you mysteriously disappeared last night" she said before walking away with a smirk that provoke Cana for some reason.

After enjoying her meal she decided that the food at the capital is the best that she has ever had. Cana then left the Sun Tavern without leaving a tip for Minerva for some reason. This was the start of a beautiful relationship. After a few minutes she finally reached her destination and spotted her friends.

"Cana where were you, we've been worry sick" Lucy said hugging her once missing friend.

"You do know this isn't the first time, right Lucy" Cana explained see this is normal for her.

"But you just disappeared on us last night and you've never drank that much before" she said showing concerned that Cana is acting so casual about this.

"Calm down Lucy, as usual I just woke up at some ally way" Cana lied not wanting her to find out _at least not yet_.

"Well you better tell Wendy that...you know how much you mean to her" said Lucy knowing the fact that they are like sisters.

"Fine. Where is she?"

"She left to Magnolia along with the rest of the guild not including Macao or Laxus, they're still looking for you" Lucy explained.

"I see" said the brunette ' _Ok I understand Macao, but why Laxus?_ ' she thought in confusion. She always admired Macao and even see him as more of a father than Gildarts. She even had a small crush on him a while back... _This is something that she will NEVER muttered out loud, this secret will go to her grave._

While Cana was having her little daydream, Lucy had one of her own. She remembered how Macao and Luxas reacted; Macao acted like an over protective father wonder why Cana isn't back while Laxus had a look that will give her nightmares.

* * *

 **Rogue**

After taking his shower Rogue just stayed at his bed not knowing what to do. Should he tell her? Of course, he had to tell her she'll find out eventually seeing that their are other Dragon Slayers within her Guild. But, how would she react. According to dragon costumes they are now betrothed and won't be true mates till they give birth to a child. Years later humans began to imitate their ritual and called it marriages _and you know what they say Human see Human do._ These were the things he had in his mind until he heard a familiar noise.

 _"GROWL_ " After his stomach had thoughts of his own he realized that it was noon and that he didn't eaten a thing.

Once he left and paid for the room he left to find food(that wasn't a pineapple that he had with him), he wasn't a big eater like the other Dragon Slayers. But he feel like he could eat an entire buffet all by himself. He walked till he found a place that looked suitable to him the Sun Eaters _why does that name sound familiar._ After taking his seat he waited for the waitress to take his order as the pineapple was his only company.

"Good morning, may I take your..." the waitress couldn't finished her sentence when she realized she was talking to a fellow Sabertooth Mage.

"M-Milady what are you doing here" Rogue said in surprised not believing what he is seeing.

"Well...I umm.." Minerva couldn't believe Rogue of all people saw her in this humiliating display "Sting believes that I need more people skills, so he decided to have me working at a café" she explained while trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"I think I remember him saying something like that" he said not knowing how to continue the conversation "Well...umm...I think you look nice" he somehow manage to say witch caused the Territory Mage to have a large blush.

"Well...umm can I take your order" she said in a tone that was unfamiliar to him.

While look at the menu Rogue had a realization that he spent nearly all of his jewels on the drinks and room. "Well I think I'll have a small cheeseburger" he said while hiding his face with the menu. Minerva notice this and knew that there's more to it then meets the eye, Rogue didn't eat as much as Sting but he was still a Dragon Slayer. After she returned with his " _meal_ "Rogue thought something was off.

"Here's your order an extra large cheeseburger with chili cheese fries on the side and a large coke" Minerva said cheerfully as her friend stared at shock "Don't worry it's on the house" she said as she walked away while waving her hip. Rogue couldn't help but stare at the sight.

' _What I'm I doing staring at milady like that_ ' he thought while his face was red ' _I have a mate now I shouldn't even be look at other women_ '

After having his thoughts Rogue ate his meal to his delight. He didn't had enough to give Minerva a decent tip but she didn't seem to bothered by it. After a little small talk about a pineapple, she suggested that he should go straight to the Sabertooth Guild Hall to make sure that idiot isn't slacking around. So he did what milady had instructed.

 **Sabertooth**

After entering the building Rogue could see the chaos and carnage that was left behind. Empty bottles scattered all over the place, trash everywhere in plain sight, and a passed out guild master tied to the branches on the ceiling.

 _Wait...WHAT_

The Dragon Slayer took a good long look and couldn't help but to smirk at the sight.

 _Wait he can't get distracted, he need to wake that idiot up and ask for his_ advice...Rogue thought this and began to untie the Blonde. After managing to do this and dragged him into his office and put him on his special chair that spins for some reason. He did something that he wanted to do for years...

 _"Slap..."_

 _"Grunt"_

 _"Slap..."_

 _"Grunt"_

 _"Slap..."_

"What the" Sting muttered quietly.

 _"Slap..."_ Rogue continued not caring if he was awake

 _"Uhh"_

 _"Slap..."_

"I'm a wa..." Sting tried to say but couldn't.

 _"Slap..."_

"I"M AWAKE YOU JACKASS" he yelled at his _'best friend'_

"I need to talk to you" Rogue said calmly like nothing has happened.

"NO! I'm still mad at you for leaving and...why do you have a pineapple?" he said angrily and then question in confusion.

"That's part of the reason why I needed to talk to you" Rogue said as he took a deep breath and began to talk again.

"I've mated with someone last night" he said bluntly witch caused his friend to stare in pure shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" he yelled as his eye were popping out


	3. Chapter 3: What Are Friends For

**Ok sorry for the late update guys I just needed time after updating my other fic.**

 **So please enjoy**

 **Chapter 3:**

 ** _What Are Friends For_**

* * *

After slapping Sting silly, Rogue was able to tell him about the situation that he was in. And seeing he was his best friend(that wasn't a cat in a pink frog costume) and a fellow Dragon Slayer he thought he could come for him for advice. _He should have known better._

"Sorry man I don't know what to say" Sting said as he was warn-out from the party last night.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say" Rogue half yelled to the hangover White Dragon "You are the new Master of Sabertooth and suppose to guide it's members so GUIDE ME" the Shadow Dragon just snapped witch he rarely did.

"Ok, Ok stop yelling" he said as he as grabbed something under his desk "' _How to be a good master and not screw up on the first day_ ' first edition" Sting stated has he mentally thank Master Ooba.

"Wow that was a little too convenient" Rogue said as he was surprised tone while his friend was skimming through it.

"Ok here it is Chapter 23: When Your Guild Member Has A One Night Stand" he stated this and when he did Rogue looked at him not believing there's such a title.

"Wait! Dose it really say that"

"I can't believe it too, now that I look at it THIS BOOK IS AWSOME...OW my head" he said in excitement and forgetting that he has a hangover.

"Can you just read the stupid thing"

"Ok, fine just give me second" as he pulled out his magic reading glasses from his pocket that he reactive from Fairy Tail and started reading "Ok, you are not a whore my dear. He will call you and if he doesn't who needs him you're a strong beautiful woman" as he read this out loud he could feel his life getting shorter by the second.

" **Who The Hell Do You Think You're Talking To** " Rouge said as was this close to killing him.

"Sorry man I just this chapter only explain what to say to women" he explained as his hands were up "I don't think any guy has ever had a problem with a one night stand"

"Sting I'm being serous"

"So am I. You know as well as I do, that once you've mated with someone you'll have feelings for them" Sting said to his partner as he tried to continue.

"And eventually you'll long to be with them, to hold them, to have children with them, and if you can not have them you'll go in a deep depression that could kill you" Rogue said as he knew this full well.

"So why did you ask when already know what expect" Sting said not knowing what to say.

"In all honesty I don't know " he said as he sat on the Master's desk as he looked down "And what about Frosch I have him to think about too. How would he be effected by this" this was getting to a complication state were he wasn't even ready for.

As his friend was having a mantle discussion with himself Sting was getting worried, he never seen him this emotional before. That didn't involved Frosch he thought.

"And what about the other Dragon Slayer within her guild. It's only of matter of time before she finds out" after saying this the White Dragon had a small reaction to what Rogue just said.

"WAIT! Your mate is someone from Fairy Tail" Sting said the obvious seeing that the only Dragon Slayers that was raised by dragons were Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu.

"Y-Yes she is"

"I thought you were talking about Kagura this whole time"

"What! No. Why would you think that"

"Well I...never mind"

They just gave each other an awkward stare as the room was filled with silence.

"Is it Mira"

"No"

"Erza"

"Mavis have mercy if it were"

"Don't tell me... _gasp_ it was Levy wasn't it" he looked at him if it were the last time.

"WHAT No I would never do that to Gajeel" Rogue said in a serious tone "Even thought I believe he could better" he said in less serious tone.

"Then who is it" he said no longer able to withstand the suspense.

"...It's Cana...Alberona"

"Cana Alberona I see she does have a nice...WHAT! You mean the one who blew Orga away during the Grand Magic Game. Daughter of Gildarts who strength surpasses Natsu, the same Natsu that we no hope to beat agents while working together" Sting said remembering the humiliation "THAT CANA ALBERONA!" he yelled.

"Yes" he just stated simply as Sting just stared at him in awe.

...

...

...

...

...

"Dude of you don't play your cards right your a dead man"

"I know. Would you take care of Frocsh if I die by any chance"

"Of course man, what are friends for" he said with a grin similar to Natsu's and with that new scarf of his he looked just like him.

Rogue couldn't help but felt at ease knowing this, but the question still remains _what should he do._

* * *

 **Minerva**

" _Huff_ I can't believe I got fired for something so trivial. I mean I even paid for the meal" said Minerva with an irritated tone as she walk towards Sabertooth "Sting is not going to like this"

She continued her walk until she saw the winner of last night bingo tournament Max Alors also known as The Sandman. It's only through him where you can get rare figurines, accessories, top of the line body pillows, and other stuff you can't get in regular markets. He may have one of a kind stuff but his prices is extortion 80,000 for a body pillow but believe it or not some are willing to pay.

' _No doubts he's here to talk about our little agreement_ ' Minerva thought as she stopped right in front of him.

* * *

 **September 9th**

 **Cana**

It has been little over a week and Cana still remember the scolding that Macao gave her and the hang over that she had did not help at all. Ever since Macao has been kipping her in a tight leash only letting her go on mission, her apartment, and the Guild Hall. But worst of all, he convince the Master to cut her off from the bar for a whole month and if it wasn't bad enough Luxas supported him.

Just because she drank 17 gallons of alcohol and went wondering in an unknown city while drunk they think that she might have a drinking problem. People already thought of her as a lose woman seeing how she dresses, so she didn't care what people thought. But in all honesty she didn't feel like drinking ever since... _that happened._

But can you blame her seeing she was practically raised by half drunken pervert and Enno who...

"Cana" said a familiar voice.

"Cana" the voice repeated itself.

"... _Huh_..." said in a bit of confusion as she was snapped out of her little day dream, and notice it her friend Lucy who caused it.

"Are you feeling ok" Lucy asked in concern as she stared at the girl who was siting by herself "I know you're not aloud to drink but still...you're not acting like yourself"

"I'm alright I'm just I little tired as of late" Cana said with a unconvincing face.

"Lucy why don't you take Cana to her apartment so she can get some rest" said Mira who was behind the bar witch was over stocked for some reason.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea" Lucy said in agreement with the former demon.

"Wait, I don't need to go home" she said quickly as fast as she stood up witch caused her to feel nauseas _"...uuggghhh..._ In second thought I do feel a little nauseas"

"Come let me take you home" said Lucy as she walked Cana through the guilds doors but suddenly stopped when they saw an angry Dragon Slayer.

"Were are you going" Laxus asked but it sounded more than a demand with a death glare.

"Well...um I...Cana wasn't feeling well so I'm just taking her home" Lucy said while avoiding direct eye contact.

"I see" he said as he just gave them a long look.

Lucy starting to feel nauseas herself as Cana felt like she couldn't take much more of this.

"Well she doesn't look good like she normally dose _"_ he said to them not realizing what he said.

Lucy had a small blush at what she just heard while Cana gave no reaction to this. Mira on the other hand heard the whole thing and had that look in her eye that guild feared, in all honesty there are some days when they miss the demon.

Lucy was babble some stuff as she just walked pass him while dragging her friend to her home. After about 5 minutes of walking Lucy began to ask some question.

"Hey Cana you're not acting like yourself and I just don't mean today. Ever since we came back from the capital you've been...well I wouldn't say unhappy but you don't have your care free attitude" Lucy said wondering what's wrong with her as she remembers how her spirit is similar to Natsu's.

Cana hesitated not knowing if she should tell her the truth or not.

"Well I _umm_ can you keep a secret" Cana asked knowing full well she can.

"Cana I can't believe you just said that" Lucy said with a bit of an agree tone.

"I know I know" she said with a small smile "Let's just go to my place so I can give you the details"

After reaching to her apartment witch wasn't too far from Lucy's, and once they enter the place they saw the layout. It was about the same size as Lucy's but it had a brick wall with pictures of the guild, a red couch against it, along with a bookshelf next to it, the lack of a chimney, and other stuff you'll find in a apartment. But what Lucy notice the most were the empty bottles of beers and trash that were left on the floor.

"Ca-Cana I thought the Master caught you off"

"He did"

"So you're saying that this mess was cause before than, why didn't you clean up a bit"

"I did"

"So are going to tell me"

"Ok, Ok were should I start..." Cana told her what happened well she told her what she remembers.

Lucy just didn't know what to say but she more surprised by the fact that she did it with Rogue of all people, honestly she had her jewels on Bacchus. After a minute or so Lucy forced Cana into bed so she can rest for a bit. After Lucy did she had some thoughts but she didn't want to jump to conclusion just yet. She felt like she couldn't just leave her place like this so she started cleaning, this also gave her time to think.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WAIT A MINUTE " She got distracted and end up cleaning up AGAIN, and she just realized this after she finished cleaning. She took a look outside the window and notice that it was dark out.

" _Ugh_ I to tired to do go home" She said to herself as she just collapse on Cana's couch.

 _Blargh_

 _Cough_

 _Barf_

 _Blargh_

 _Cough_

 _Barf_

It's roughly 3:00 AM and Lucy could hear something coming from the bathroom, she got up and slowly walk towards it.

"Please don't be something scary, please don't be something scary" she repeated quietly to herself until she notice what the noise was coming from.

 _Sobbing_

 _Sobbing_

 _Barf_

 _Blargh_

 _Cough_

"Cana are you alright" she came rushing in as she saw Cana kneeling down and throwing up into the toilet.

"This isn't the first time is it Cana" Cana only shook her head in response, Lucy made a conclusion but she needed to know one thing before anything else.

"Cana...did you use protection when you slept with Rogue" Cana just kept quite, she took it as a yes.

"Cana I...I think you might be pregnant" when she said this she began to sob again.

"No No No No...I can't get pregnant _sob_ at least not like this...he'll hate me" Cana said through her sobs, when Lucy heard this she didn't know who Cana was talking about was it Rogue or Gildarts.

"Everything will be alright Cana and besides you're not alone I'm here to help" Cana continued to cry but for different reasons this time.

"Lucy" she just stated her name but she knew what she meant and this wasn't the first time she was here for her, and this won't be the last Lucy thought.

"Hey what are friends for"

* * *

 **ok before you say anything I did some research on pregnancy and it wasn't much. So I would like to say that I'm open to any and all suggestions for this fan fiction, there will be drama, betrayal, forgiveness, love, and much more.**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: I've Made My Decision

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **I've Made My Decision**_

* * *

 **September 10th**

 **Lucy**

A few hours past since Cana's mourning sickness and the sun began to rise for a new day. The rays of the sun shine upon Magnolia just like any other day, but it's not like any other day is it. Lucy has found out that her best friend is showing the first signs of pregnancy, normally it would take about a month after conceiving but it's not unheard of that women shows these sighs so soon.

A pregnancy can last for 40 weeks and seeing it's the second week of September, Lucy speculated that the baby will be born somewhere in the beginning of June. That's if she decides to keep it, but as her best friend she must support Cana's decision. Whatever that decision might be.

An hour later came and she made them both a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and black coffee. As soon as she was done Cana came out of her room while wearing a simple purple shirt. Cana accepted the nice jester and they began to eat there meal quietly, after a while of silence Lucy began to ask some questions.

"So Cana have taken a pregnancy test yet" Lucy asked calmly, knowing that they need to be sure that she is pregnant before they announce it to anyone else.

"No I haven't...at least not yet" Cana said in a way that was unfamiliar to Lucy.

"Well we can pick one up later and if it is positive we can tell..." Lucy said but was interrupted.

"I'm too scared" she said as she looked down wondering what he might think.

"Cana I know you're scared and you have every right, but you need to find out" she said while sounding a bit harsh, but she needed to be. This wasn't the Cana she knew this Cana was scared and timid. The Cana she knows was full of confidence and pride she needed to knocked some sense into her.

"But Lucy, if...if I am pregnant then that's mean that I'll be responsible for a whole other life" she said wondering what kind of a mother would she even be.

"Cana this isn't just about you, Rogue needs to know as well" the blond stated this.

Cana knew she was right this will effect him too. But the problem was that Rogue is a respected S Class mage of Sabertooth, he most likely has his whole future planed out. While she was known as a carefree drunk of Fairy Tail, she didn't worry about next week let of known the next year.

"But that's the thing Lucy, if he finds out"

"When he finds out"

"Either way we did slept together and knowing how old fashion he is, he would most likely take responsibility and ask for my hand in marriage" the brunette said believing this was going to be true and Lucy thought this as well.

"Cana" said Lucy.

"He won't give any second thought about his future or worse what if Rogue doesn't want anything to do with the baby...or me" Cana said the last part to herself, she took a long silence as she rubbed her stomach. She haven't come to a conclusion to how she feels about him but she didn't dislike him.

"Cana" Lucy said louder.

"I don't think I can do it all by myself" at that moment Lucy slammed her hands on the table as she stood up.

"CANA!" Lucy practically yelled this caused Cana to stutter.

"I-I can't believe you just said that" Lucy said in disbelieve.

"What ever happens...even if Rogue decide to take no part in this for what ever fucked up reason...I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU" Lucy declared to the world but more importantly to Cana as she stared directly at her.

"EVEN IF THE GUILD IS AGAINST YOU AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THEY WILL, I WILL BE HERE FOR YOU"

Cana was staring in awe remembering the last time she saw that determination in her eyes. It was right before the trials for S Class she told her about her father and how she was planning to tell him that she was his daughter. If it wasn't for Lucy she might not have the courage to do it and yet here we are again.

"You know I getting tired of you being right all the time" she said with a smile that Lucy knows and loves. As Cana whipped away her small tears in her eyes she couldn't help but wonder on how she would tell him. So they continued their conversation till the late afternoon of what Cana can expect if she is pregnant.

Soon after both Cana and Lucy headed to the East Forest so they can conform wither or not Cana is pregnant by Porlyusica. Honestly they were more afraid of the old hag might do to them then the actual outcome.

* * *

 **Thunder Legion**

It was the break of dawn and the Thunder Legion were heading towards there well respected leader humble abode. They were getting ready for another S Class mission witch they do every other week. When they weren't doing missions they would often train or become more social with the other guild members, but as for now they were gasping about Laxus new love interest.

"It's simple, we just need to find out who Laxus is in love with" stated Evergreen as if were a simple task, as a woman she was eager to find out and with a gleam similar to Mira's no less.

"Wh-What do you mean in love with? He loves us doesn't he" said Freed like a love struck school girl, as was carrying a basket with simple breakfast sandwiches.

"He does, but that doesn't mean he can't have a nice eye candy in his lab now can he" no one other then Bickslow said this as his babies were repeating 'candy' over and over, while both of his fellow team mate looked at him for different reasons of course.

Evergreen gave him a cold glare for thinking that women as nothing more than arm decoration. Honestly how she end up with a perverted team mate she'll never know.

Freed on the other hand had a look of denial thinking of what kind of fowl scheme did he fall pray upon. While having a phantom image of a mysterious devilish woman plotting something mischievous. As he felt betrayed while his heart felt like it was shatter into a million pieces.

"Laxus will never fall for your wicked ways fowl enchantress" Freed declared as he unsheathe his sword and pointed it towards the heavens. "On my word I shall free you from this and any other deception you may have within your heart"

"Freed we don't have time for your nonsense" said Evergreen as she was losing her patients, "we need to forces the matter in hand and find out who is this woman soon. So we can find out what makes her so special"

"She's right, we can't just let any sexy babe be with Laxus but then again I wouldn't having a bade around who isn't afraid of showing a little more skin" Bickslow said while his tongue was hanging.

"What exactly are you implying Bickslow" said an irritated woman.

"I'm not implying anything Ever, I'm just saying if you start dressing a little more like Lucy then you wouldn't have any problems with your little beef cake Elfman" when he said this Bickslow notice the shade of red that Ever was giving as she heard 'beef cake' repeatedly by his totems.

"Elfman is not like that, unlike you he prefer someone more lady like rather then a half naked bimbo" Ever said defending herself but she wasn't 100% sure she is right.

"Ever baby I'll tell you a little secret about men, there are two types in this world or any other. Open perverts who admit it, and closet perverts who won't. Can you tell witch type of man I am"

"WHY are we even talking about this weren't we talking about Laxus love life" she half yelled in disbelieve.

"Correction you were talking about the matters of this subject while Bickslow was talking about some nonsense" Freed said as he regain his composure "But none the less, you're right about one thing Evergreen. We must find out who this temptress is and prevent her from... I mean to see is she truly worthy of Laxus attention"

Both Evergreen and Bickslow just sweatdrop at this.

"So Ever do you have a clue or something to finding out this mystery chick"

"Well I do have my connections so I might have a lead into finding out" she stated with confidence.

"Oh I get it now you're talking about your future sister-in-law" Bickslow said teasing her while Freed was giving a smug look.

"That's right I'm talking about my future..." she stopped once she realized what she was about to say as her face gotten to a new shade of red that her team mates did not recognized.

...

...

...

...

...

"You do know that Laxus already gave his approval. So all we need to wait for is for Elfman man up and propo... _smack..._ " Bickslow said to break the awkward tension in the air only to get smacked by Ever as she walked away.

' _Sometimes I can't stand him...either way I've made my decision_ ' she thought angrily as he face was pouting.

* * *

 **Rogue**

While laying on his bed on the back of his mind he wished he could at least woken up believing it was all a figment of his imagination. He could still feel that awful headache, the burning sweetness of the alcohol, and the warmth of her delicate smooth skin.

Oh God the effects of the effects mating ritual are already beginning. Like it or not he has to face reality and need to take action.

Ever since he had that talk with Sting about his situation, he has been unsure of himself. He has a more depressing aura then usual and he knew his fellow Sabers had notice this as well. It became so bad that can barely sleep at night thinking all the possibility that might happen.

He heard the rumors of how Gildarts manage to put Bacchus into the hospital for over a month and that not the worst part of it. He also somehow gabbed a bottle and ' _shoved it where the sun don't shine_ ' and that just because he took her top. At that moment he realized the possibility that Cana might have feeling for the young martial artist.

' _What if she choose him over me...what if I'm really am destined to be alone_ ' he continued to think this way for a while.

" _Sigh..._ Why did it had to be the brunette with the scary daddy" Rogue complaint and enjoyed the sound of silence until he heard his exceed partner.

"Who has a scary daddy?" asked the pink frog "Oh you mean the old master...yeah he was scary" Frosch thought remembering how Jienma use to scare everyone who dare to look into his eyes.

Rogue looked at his partner and best friend _sorry Sting_ , no matter what happen to them Frosch was always there. No matter what he never once seen him without that smile of his. Don't get the wrong idea he has experience sadness like all living creatures but even so that smile never once faded.

This eases his heart knowing that the exceed will be there for him even if Cana doesn't want to share her life with him. As long he has Frosch he was sure that he smile along with him and not give in to the **_Shadow_**.

"Your right Frosch he was scary and I'm glad that Sting became Master. He may be inexperience but I can't picture anyone else taking this guild to greatness" Rogue said with a smirk on his face and having confidence of his friends abilities.

"I think so too" the frog said in high spirits but then notice his stomach growled as he held it.

"So Frosch what do you want to eat today" as he said that the exceed's face was filled with joy know that his friend knows how to make really yummy food.

As they continued enjoying there company, Rouge made them some egg benedict with ham with black coffee to enjoy it with while Frosch drank orange juice. After they finished there breakfast they continued there day and did a small job with Yukino within the city. They came back the same day and Rogue had finally made his decision.

"I've made my decision" Rogue said to no one, as he was holding the Call Canna Card that was given to him by the beautiful brunette. It was a simple communication card but unlike the one he have seen before, this one had characteristic. It had a chibi version of Cana and some unique artwork around it, it also spelled out her name with variety of colors. He took a good long look and just set quietly in his room delaying the inevitable. After 30 minutes of questioning himself he finally took action and call Cana.

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

"He-hello" Rogue heard her voice witch sounded a bit of... _and kind of cute_.

"Yes it's me Rogue...I wanted to talk to you" even though Rogue was a nervous wreck it was nice hear her voice.

"About what?" Cana said shyly not knowing what to expect from the person who just called her out of the blue. After a few seconds he mange to blurt out what he wanted to say.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this weekend"


	5. Chapter 5: Just Follow Me Ok

**First of I would like to apologies for my lateness I stopped writing do to writers block, and seeing that had any views for long time i thought this wasn't good. So I was focusing on my other fic 'Voice of a Dragneel' check it out. But I decided to write again seeing I got a few new followers**

 **So here you go**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Just Follow Me Ok**

* * *

 **September 13**

 **Capricorn **

When my young mistress Lucy Heartfilia requested me to teach her cohorts on proper educate on table manners. How could I her humble servant ever refuse such a thing, I always jump to the chance to refine the young minds. How I remember the days when I taught Lady Layla on manners to prepare for the high-class society. So currently he is teaching Lady Lucy, Miss Alberona, and the young Mr. Dragneel how to act properly in high society.

While remembering the days of old Capricorn was interrupted by a dragon's poor eating habits.

"HEY GOAT GUY GIVE ME MORE OF THIS DEER THING" the young Dragon Slayer yelled out while spiting out his unchewed remains of his meal.

 _Smack...Grunt_

" _Ouch_...Can you stop that it's getting annoying" Natsu said through his teeth and was ready to pop a vain.

"Mr. Dragneel I highly recommend that you avoid talking with your mouth is full. It is consider bad manners" Capricorn stated while sounding irritated as he adjusted his glasses "I also suggest that you use you silverware when enjoying a meal" he said as he threaten him with a wooden spoon.

"I just wanted to know what is this weird meat thing" Natsu said innocently as if he were a child asking a simple question. So far he has smacked Natsu was that spoon 47 times do to being late, bad posture, sitting before the girls, and not helping them with there chairs.

" _Sigh_ It is known as 'venison' and not just any venison. What you are dinning is none other then the Blue-horned Snow Elk that resign from Mt. Hakobe" Capricorn explained in a elegant manner as he staring at Lucy and her friend Miss Alberona.

Cana as Lady Lucy often address as such is being rather quite then Aquarius makes her out to be. He doesn't give in to rumors but rather judge the person himself and within the short time he has met the young lady. He could tell that she is a friend fitting for the owner of his key.

"Either way can I have some more" Natsu asked rather rudely witch cause a wooden spoon to make contact with his head.

 _Smack...Grunt_

"May I have some more" he tried to correct the young man poor grammar ' _Patients Capricorn patients...this is all for improving the young mind that would most likely wed my dear Lady Lucy'_ he continued his thoughts and having a mental picture of Natsu being the true essence of a gentleman.

"This is really getting annoying" said Natsu as he was rubbing his head ' _Well at least this better then Erza's education lessons_ ' he thought as he remembers the painful teaching of Erza Scarlet.

' _Patients Capricorn patients_ ' he thought as he was close to losing his patients.

"Natsu can you take this seriously we only have a few hours left. Cana manage to convince Rogue to have a double date with us because she never been in a real date before " Lucy said as she glared at Natsu for his stupidity.

Lucy told Natsu that she wanted to go on a double date all of a sudden with her best friend(Sorry Levy) and the reason why Rogue is going is because he owed Cana a favor. And the reason why Capricorn is teaching then table manners is mainly because that how Rogue is most likely going to take them to some fancy restaurant. But strangely was more willing to go then she first expected but then an idea came to her mind... _c-could he really liked her in that way_.

Natsu looked at Cana quietly and realized that she not acting like herself for a while ' _Does_ _this have to do something with the dragon mating ritual...well what ever the reason I need to take this opportunity_ ' Natsu asked himself remembering the day Cana had a familiar scent when she came back with Lucy, Macao, and Laxus. Like Lucy said he needed to take this more seriously and try to support Cana and Rogue. He also needed to prepare the Shadow Dragon Slayer for when **HE** shows up .

"Sorry I'll try harder for Cana's sake" Natsu said in a low tone that wasn't like him.

Both Lucy and Cana gave an odd look of confusion at the Dragon Slayer and then stared at each other for a mental discussion.

' _Did you told him_ ' Cana said angrily. She wanted to keep this whole Rogue thing a secret for as long as possible.

' _I didn't told him anything as for as he knows_ _this just four friends going out_ ' Lucy explained herself.

"But I was meaning to ask this before. "

Capricorn notice the two young ladies were acting odd and came to his own conclusion.

"Don't worry Lady Lucy once I'm done with him all that he'll ever know is fine dinning" Capricorn said this with a smile and the utmost confidence.

"...and breathing" said Lucy with an irritated look as she just stared at the goat spirit.

...

...

...

...

"If you wish"

 **Later That Day With Rogue **

Did you ever manage to fill yourself with courage and somehow asked the girl of your dreams out on a date just to have the unexpected to happen... _That she have said yes._

Well that what happened to the young Dragon Slayer ever since he mustard the courage to ask Cana Alberona on a date he felt like was going to throw up. He was so caught up with the moment that he never actually had a plan if she have said yes. He managed to tell her that he had everything already planned (witch he didn't) and she just need to show up. She agreed to it but only if friends come and make it a double date, honestly he didn't knew that made things easier or not.

Since that night he couldn't get any sleep he was too busy planning on what to do. What should he do? Where should they go? Who could he ask for dating advice? He then remembers the conversation he had with Yukino the other day during there mission.

Phase 1: Go to the '7th Dragon of Asian Cooking' for early dinner, he even called ahead and got a special bottle of Baijiu it's also known as "Chinese Vodka"

Phase 2: Go to the 'Under The Moon Light Cultural Festival' for some casual fun, and seeing that she's bringing friends it might be a good thing.

Phase 3: Go to the 'Sakura's Hot Springs and Inn' for rest and relaxation and he even reserved a room for them.

As of now he was waiting at the center of Margaret Town for the company of Cana Alberona and her cohort. But he wondered who would she bring he has high hopes for Gajeel and the blue headed one, but that's too much to ask for.

He continued to ponder this as he waited next to the city's fountain and he could be seen with bouquet of flowers. He wear dark dress pants, a red long sleeved button up dress shirt, and a stylish black vest that was unbutton .

 **Cana**

Cana was on her way to the meeting spot with Lucy and Natsu who were bickering about something, she was to busy thinking to notice what they were saying.

"Well I say that train ride was rather unpleasant wouldn't you concur Lucy" Natsu said in a manor that was unlike him.

"Well I umm" Lucy didn't know what to say to this new Natsu. Ever since Capricorn taught him everything to know about fine dining and breathing he has been talking like this.

"Lucy please you must talk in full sentences it's rather unladylike if you keep mumbling like that" said in a British like accent for some reason.

The two continued to talk back and forth like an old married, they even were matching sets of clothes. Seeing they were in a rush they barely had enough time to get themselves ready. Lucy had Virgo bring some clothes from the Spirit World, the blonde was wearing that blue dress with the gold trimming and salmon haired one wear a male version of that.

Cana was wearing a long violet dress she once wear in the Celestial Spirit World (Ep 217). She actually liked enjoy wearing something girly every now and then, but she never really felt like a girl. Don't get her wrong she was a proud independent women but she was never the one who shows the typical womanly qualities. She couldn't show her affection like Juvia, or have Mira's cooking skills, or have a nurturing side that Kinana has, and she defiantly had Levy's wisdom. Heck even Evergreen can show her feminine beauty when she isn't acting like a bitch.

Cana was lost in her thought about every possible outcome _'what if he has feeling for someone else, what if he gets tired of her, what if he propose do to the need to take 'responsibility', what if...'_

"CANA" she heard someone yelling in her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Cana yelled comically.

"For not responding to me...and don't worry everything will be ok and besides if he does anything stupid we'll show him what for" Lucy half yelled with her fist in the air.

"That's affirmative Cana my dear if he acts like a tool I'll show him what for" said Natsu with his British accent.

Both Cana and Lucy stared at him blankly.

"I latterly had no idea what he just said"

"I think he means that if Rogue acts like a dick he'll just going to beat him up" Lucy explained

"Oh ok" Cana said now knowing what Natsu meant.

 **Rogue**

The wait was killing him it has been close to an hour and he starting to suspect the worse _'Why isn't she here...did she decided not to come_ ' he could feel a sharp pain in his heart. Was he distend to be alone...was he distend to live a life with the woman that he loved...was he distend to become him.

"Rogue we're here" Well not today, he heard a voice behind him.

He turned and saw beauty like no other, she was a vision of ravishing breathtaking violaceous Goddess that was standing before him. He didn't even notice that Lucy was the one who called him out. He slowly walk directly to Cana and he wouldn't DARE to take his eyes of her.

"Cana you look _umm ahhh_ and that dress is _umm ahhh_ " he couldn't find the exact words.

"I take it that you like my outfit" Cana said with I bit of a smile as she felt confident on her looks ' _and you don't look half bad yourself_ '

"Well lets get this date started" Lucy said as she filled with glee.

"Oh Lucy when did you get here" Rogue asked as he just noticed her but when he saw Natsu he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something off about him.

"I was the one who called you" she said with a vain popping out.

"Well enough of that nonsense lets get this shindig started" said Natsu who was weirding Rouge out.

"So Rogue what do you have planed for us" as soon as Cana asked her question she saw a confident smirk.

"Just follow me ok"


End file.
